


deflowered on his wedding night

by mihaly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: It's David and Patrick's wedding night and David has plans.





	deflowered on his wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This is FINALLY the second fic I promised for hitting 800+ followers on tumblr. Writer's Block was very real, as well as my discomfort in writing erotica on my work computer.
> 
> Regardless, here's my smutty edition of David & Patrick being two dorks in love. h/t to @turq8 for the idea jumpstart and a little bit of dialogue.
> 
> Enjoy!

To no one’s surprise, David and Patrick’s wedding was beautiful. David insisted on doing all the wedding planning himself because, according to him, hiring a planner would have been a waste of money and “an exhausting endeavor to translate his vision through someone else.” So that meant David was stressed for weeks leading up to the wedding. As they grew closer to the date, Patrick saw David less and less. He was trapped at the store while David galavanted around with Alexis and Moira.

It was fine. Really. It was. David sent him plenty of pictures of all the things they were purchasing and consulted with him on many things much to Patrick’s surprise.

“It’s _our_ wedding,” David told him. “I want you to be part of it.”

Many days ended with David coming to the store to show Patrick his purchases and pass off receipts, then going immediately home to pass out. Patrick saw David asleep more than he saw him awake.

So, when he finally saw David at the altar wearing the most beautiful white suit with the Apothecary roses embroidered into the lapels, Patrick knew it was all worth it. It was worth not seeing David for so long to be blessed by such a lovely surprise. He was speechless. Neither of them got through their vows without crying. It was exactly what they wanted.

After the ceremony was the reception where both of them were desperately trying to pull the other away for some alone time. But every time they would get close, someone would cut them off and want to congratulate the happy couple. The most they got was a few chaste kisses on the dance floor.

Finally, they were alone at last. After David blew most of their budget on flowers, they opted to just stay at home opposed to a hotel room.

Honestly, Patrick was relieved to be home. He tucked some of the leftover wedding cake his _husband_ insisted on taking home in the fridge while David went to their bedroom, presumably to do his skincare routine.

Patrick undid his tie and leaned against the counter, taking in the stillness. The familiarity of their own home was soothing after such a long day. They were spending their first night as a happily wedded couple in the place they had created together. No hotel room would compare.

Yet something was amiss.

He knew David’s nighttime ritual. Every night he listened to the same rhythm, same beats of jars opening and the water running. David was methodical about it and over the last three years Patrick had grown to know the precise moment he could interrupt – or better yet, when he was finished.

He’d heard the faint thud of shoes hitting the floor and the scrape of the hangers against the closet dowel, but he hadn’t heard the water run at all.

What was he doing in there?

Patrick cautiously approached their bedroom.

“David? Are you okay in there?” he asked as he delicately pushed open the door.

For the second time that day, Patrick was speechless.

David was lounging over their white sheets in nothing but white briefs and a lacy white garter.

Was he hallucinating? Did someone lace the cake with something? Was he going to wake up and realize his perfect man was nothing more than a dream?

He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself.

“You’re… you…” he stammered. He couldn’t find the words.

“I didn’t want this tradition to go to waste,” David said seductively, his fingers gently brushing the fringe of the belt.

At his senior prom, the garter belt was a _thing_. He remembered seeing guys ducking their heads under their dates’ skirts to remove it while he politely removed it with his hands from under Rachel’s.

This one though, he wanted to sink his teeth in and _pull_.

“Were you wearing this during the whole ceremony?” he asked dumbly, approaching the bed.

David bit his lip and nodded.

“Mhm,” he replied as he got up on his knees and crawled to the edge to meet him. “I thought I’d save it for now, so you didn’t have to do it in front of our friends and family.” David knelt in front of him and lightly pressed his fingers on Patrick’s stomach.

“I appreciate that,” he said, smiling.

He leaned down and kissed David softly. Though he was still stunned by his husband – _husband!_ – next to naked in front of him, Patrick was starting to come back down to Earth and remembered they were still _them_.

“David,” he said. “You do know it’s traditionally thrown to the single men—"

“You know I love it when you remember those sorts of things,” David interrupted. He crawled backward on the bed to lie where he was when Patrick first saw him. “But I need your mouth over here right now.” He stroked his fingers down his stomach, over his growing bulge, and down his thigh to delicately tap the garter as if Patrick didn’t know what he was referring to.

“Wait, hold on,” Patrick said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. “You wore this during the whole ceremony?”

The frustration on David’s face was priceless.

“Are you going to stand there asking questions or are you going to fuck me?” David asked with a huff.

“I’ve only got like, 3 more,” Patrick replied cheekily. He could see the twinkle of love in David’s eyes and his lip twitched as he fought a smile.

“And what are your three questions?” David said. He ran massaged his cock over his briefs and Patrick’s mouth watered. Seeing his wedding band running against the white cotton, the ring he’d put on his finger only scant few hours ago against the cock he loved to have inside him, made Patrick so incredibly hard.

Patrick toed off his shoes and got onto the bed. With each question, he crawled closer to David.

“Who knows about the garter?”

“Just me and you.”

“We’re the only ones who know I’m deflowering the groom tonight?”

“Mhm.”

Patrick hovered above David who was positively vibrating with anticipation. He brushed his nose against David’s.

“I can’t believe I get to fuck my husband tonight,” Patrick murmured.

“That wasn’t a question.”

“I don’t care.”

“Me either.”

They finally collided, David pulled Patrick down on top of him as they kissed hungrily. He felt starved for David’s kisses. Sure, they had exchanged many chaste kisses throughout the day, but none of them quenched his thirst quite like this.

David deftly unbuttoned Patrick’s shirt and impatiently pushed it off his shoulders. Patrick tossed the shirt off the bed as David got started on his belt. Soon, Patrick was in a similar state of undress as David in his black briefs. Sans garter, of course.

Patrick kissed down David’s chest, taking in all his glorious skin. He got to his briefs and kissed at the head of his hard cock through the cotton. He groaned as he kissed down the length to his balls, faintly tasting him through the fabric. Slowly, he peeled David’s underwear down to reveal his throbbing cock.

He loved David’s cock. It was a perfect length and thickness that filled Patrick perfectly. A strong vein ran up the shaft and he loved running his tongue along it. And he tasted incredible. He could spend hours worshipping David from between his legs.

Patrick took the head into his mouth and sunk down, taking as much of him as he could in one go. David’s fingers tightened in his hair.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David swore softly. Patrick gripped his hips to hold him still as he blew him with complete reverence.

He glanced up. David’s eyes were closed and lips parted slightly, just overcome with the attention. He loved seeing David relinquish control and simply enjoy himself.

His hands slid over to lie atop Patrick’s when he sucked at the head of his cock. Patrick could feel the warmed metal from his wedding ring against his skin and he wanted to sob. There was something so legitimizing that he was here making love to his husband. Before David, he wasn’t sure if this was ever a thing that would happen for him. Now, he vowed in front of everyone they knew that he would continue to make David the happiest man alive.

“Patrick… Patrick…” David gasped as he squeezed his hands tightly. “I’m gonna cum…”

Patrick pulled his mouth off David’s cock and looked up at his husband.

“This isn’t how I wanted to be deflowered on my wedding night,” he said playfully.

“Did you have something in mind?” Patrick asked, smiling. He stared at David as he dropped wet kisses along the length of his cock. He could feel David’s cock twitch with excitement against his lips. David grunted in frustration.

“You’re going to need to stop that so I can focus,” he said.

Patrick did no such thing. He knew David loved it.

“What were you thinking, my beloved husband?” Patrick asked. “You can tell me.”

“Fuck.”

“Ideally.”

David grunted again. He firmly cupped Patrick’s cheek and forced him to pick his head up and away from his cock.

“Yes, dear?”

David bit his lip. He didn’t respond.

Patrick crawled up David’s body to come face to face with him. There was a faint blush on David’s cheeks.

“David,” he said. “When have you ever been shy about telling me what you want?”

He tenderly brushed his fingers through David’s hair.

“It’s just,” David sighed. “I don’t want my new husband – god, that’s going to take some getting used to – laughing and then saying no on our wedding night.”

“Was this planned in the same section of the wedding binder as the garter?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, even if I laugh, I’m not going to say no,” he said. “Unless it involves wax because we’re not trying that again.”

David stared at his husband for a long moment before speaking.

“I want to cum inside you,” David said seriously. “Then I want you to cum inside me.”

He wanted to laugh because it sounded ridiculous when said aloud.

But _dear god_ , did he want that too.

“So, it’s not just rings we’re exchanging today,” Patrick said, deadpanned.

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

He smiled down at David.

“Yes.”

He kissed him, then drew back to look at his beautiful face.

“You know it’s kinda weird, right?” he said. His thumb stroked David’s cheek, tracing along the edge of his stubble.

“Mm, but you love it.”

“I do,” Patrick murmured before kissing David again. It was a dirty kiss that drew a moan from deep in Patrick’s chest. He’d never tire of doing this.

Together, they got Patrick’s underwear off and onto the floor to join his shirt and pants. Patrick was in the process of pushing down David’s along with the garter when David stopped him.

“Leave the garter,” he said.

Something short-circuited in Patrick’s brain.

“Okay,” he replied breathlessly. He unhooked his fingers from the garter and continued to help David get naked.

Patrick knelt at the end of the bed as he dropped David’s underwear onto the floor. His eyes raked up David’s body, and the sight of him naked and hard with a thin lacy garter was breathtaking.

Patrick wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked. If David didn’t already have a plan, Patrick would’ve been happy to jack off to this alone.

“Come here, Patrick,” David said, gesturing for him to come closer.

In that moment, Patrick would’ve done anything David asked.

He crawled back up the bed and straddled David’s hips. David gathered him in his arms and rolled them over, situating himself between Patrick’s legs. He skimmed his hands down to Patrick’s ass and squeezed as he gently rolled his hips against him.

A finger dryly rubbed against his hole and Patrick moaned. It was such a tease. He didn’t want him to finger him without lubricant, but he really, _really_ needed David inside him.

“David,” he begged. “David, please.”

“Of course, my husband,” David said.

Patrick expected David to retrieve their lube out of the nightstand, but he instead extracted the bottle from under the pillow above Patrick’s head.

“I put that there before you came in,” David said.

“You really thought of everything,” Patrick said, amused.

“It was in the binder.”

Patrick laughed.

“Of course, it was.”

David dropped the bottle next to Patrick and crawled down the bed. His large hands grabbed Patrick’s thighs and pushed them to his chest. Patrick held his knees and his breath as he watched David lower himself down.

He gasped at the first lick against his hole, then let out a sob.

“Oh, _fuck_ , David,” he rasped as David licked into him, opening him up on his tongue. He must’ve sounded so desperate because David doubled his efforts. Patrick could easily cum from just this. He would’ve been happy doing just this. When David introduced him to the wonders of rimming, it was as if Patrick was finally seeing in color. Prior to David, he would’ve never seen himself as someone who enjoyed ass-play. Now, he _begged_ David to put his tongue or fingers inside him and could cum untouched.

David groaned as he ran his hands up Patrick’s sides. Patrick opened his eyes, looked down between his legs, and met David’s dark brown ones staring intensely back. While Patrick was confident in most realms of his life, the bed was David’s domain. He knew exactly how to take Patrick apart and keep him together by a thread.

Suddenly, Patrick felt two slick fingers breach him and slide in deep. Patrick let out a choked moan at the swift intrusion and arched his back. He was so lost in his arousal that he missed David grabbing the lube – or perhaps it spoke to the skill with which David fucked Patrick.

“David,” he gasped as David hooked his fingers and pressed his prostate. “I need your cock inside me or else I’m going to ruin your plan.”

Silently, David obeyed. He sat up quickly and coated his cock in lube. He rested the tip against Patrick’s hole and slowly leaned down over him. Patrick held his breath in anticipation. He felt like his heart was going to explode if David didn’t enter him _now_.

David tenderly kissed him. It was sweet, but Patrick wanted to be fucked so badly.

As if reading his mind, David finally pressed his hips forward, sliding his cock into Patrick in one motion until he was fully sheathed inside him. Patrick’s toes curled in pleasure at the intrusion. He threaded his fingers through David’s hair and held him in a messy kiss.

David wrapped his arms around his back and hugged him close as he fucked Patrick at a steady, fast clip. Patrick so badly wanted to reach down between them and jerk himself off, to cum while filled with David’s cock, but he held onto David’s plan.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Patrick murmured against his lips. “Want you to cum inside me.”

David smiled.

“I can do that for you,” he said before sitting up, leaving Patrick’s chest suddenly cold.

He held Patrick’s thighs in his hands, holding him open to fuck him faster and harder. His thighs slapped against Patrick’s ass and he could feel the lace every time David plowed into him, a silent reminder of what this was all about.

Patrick reached above his head to grab at the edge of the mattress, stretching himself to be more enticing for David. He was laid out on the bed for the taking and taking it _well_. David’s eyes drifted across his body, taking in every bit Patrick was giving him. His fingers tightened on his thighs. He was close.

“Come on, David,” Patrick said seductively. “Cum inside your husband.”

That word carried so much weight with David because his mouth fell open and his nails dug into Patrick’s thighs, and Patrick felt the hot burst of cum as David came inside him. He bore down on his cock to milk his orgasm for everything while David slowed his thrusts. The day they decided to stop using condoms was worthy of an anniversary celebration. Sex became messier, but it was so satisfying to feel David’s cum inside him.

“You really like when I call you that, huh?” Patrick said, reaching down to pet lovingly at David’s stomach as he pulled out.

“It’s only been a few hours. I’m not used to it yet,” he replied. “I’m sure the shine will wear off eventually.”

“Will it though?” he asked, jokingly skeptical. David smiled.

“Nope.” He leaned down and gave him a chaste peck on the lips. Patrick hummed contentedly.

“I believe it’s your turn to be deflowered, Mr. Brewer-Rose,” Patrick said softly. He petted David’s biceps and goosebumps appeared. “Is that a thing for you? Mr. David Brewer-Rose?”

This time, a blush rose to David’s cheeks.

Oh, it definitely was.

He pulled David down for a longer, deeper kiss, making him putty in his hands, then moved him to lay down next to him.

“Roll over,” Patrick whispered.

David did as he was told. Once his back was facing him, Patrick groped behind himself to grab the bottle of lube. He flicked it open and generously coated his cock. David preferred little to no preparation, saying he enjoyed feeling Patrick force him open. And who was Patrick to deny his husband?

He sidled up behind David and positioned the tip of his cock against David’s hole. He could feel David relax in anticipation. Patrick pushed in, the head of his cock popping past the ring of muscle and the shaft being enveloped by the hot, hot heat of David’s body.

David let out a long, low moan as Patrick molded himself to his back.

“Oh, fuck,” David gasped so quietly it was nearly inaudible.

Patrick wrapped an arm around David’s front, his hand resting low on his stomach. David fit his hand over Patrick’s and their wedding rings softly collided.

“Is this good?” he asked, his lips brushing the shell of David’s ear.

“So good,” David answered with a happy sigh. “Was thinking about this all day.”

Patrick rocked in, his cock barely moving inside him.

“All day?”

“Mhm. All day.”

“I was looking forward to this too,” Patrick admitted. “Wanted to tie you to the bed and take you apart.” He pictured himself kissing every inch of David’s body, blowing him, riding him, worshipping his brand new husband.

 _Husband_. A word he would’ve never thought he’d use ten years ago, yet here he was, balls deep in his husband on their wedding night.

“Mm, I like that idea,” David said. “We can do that tomorrow so long as I get to do the same to you.”

“Deal,” Patrick whispered. He kissed right behind David’s ear before moving his hips a little harder. He was so wound up from David fucking him and he could still feel the cum in his ass.

David reached up and behind his head to sink his fingers into Patrick’s hair, encouraging Patrick to kiss and bite and lick at the delicate skin of his neck. It was so easy to give David what he wanted when it came to sex. He wanted to give David everything he ever desired.

“God, _fuck me_ ,” David exhaled.

As he wished.

Patrick moved his hand to David’s hip and began to fuck him in earnest, snapping his hips for deeper thrusts.

“Oh, fuck, that feels so good, yes, please,” David babbled, a quiet litany of praise. “Give it to me, Patrick, _please_.”

Doing as instructed, he leaned David over a bit more onto his stomach, so he could get more leverage. He slid his hand down until he could slip fingers under the garter. Who knew something so simple could be so sexy? (David, that’s who.)

Patrick panted against David’s ear as he accelerated his thrusts. David’s fingers left his hair to reach down and grab at his ass, spurring him to change pace. He ground his hips against David, his cock deep inside him.

David released a soft and reedy whine. He only did that when it just wasn’t enough. He started to pull away from Patrick, trying to roll over.

“I want to see you,” David said hazily.

Patrick wasn’t going to say no to that.

Hastily, he pulled out to allow David to move. He rolled onto his back and that’s when Patrick noticed David was half-hard again. Oh, he wanted to make David cum again.

David widened his legs and accepted Patrick between them. Without hesitation, Patrick entered David, the slide much easier than the first time but no less incredible. He wouldn’t go a day without thanking God for giving him this amazing man beneath him.

“Better?” he asked David.

“Yes,” David answered. He reached up to pull Patrick down for a hot and desperate kiss. Nothing was clearly enough for David. It was as if he was trying to treasure every second, committing each kiss to memory as if it were the last.

“I love you,” Patrick whispered against his lips. David let out a sob, then smiled.

“I love you,” David said back. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Given how fast and hard he was fucking him, and hearing those words fall out of his husband’s lips, Patrick didn’t think he could hold on much longer.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said hoarsely. David gasped.

“Give it to me, give it to me, _please_ , Patrick,” was the response.

Who was he to deny his husband what he wanted?

His whole body tightened as he came inside David, filling him in just the way he asked.

David beamed at him as he slowed down and all but collapsed on top of him. Patrick tucked his face into David’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. It was definitely up there as one of the more vigorous lovemaking sessions they’d ever had. And considering neither of them were able to eat much throughout the day or at the reception, Patrick was running on empty. Yet, this was the only place he wanted to be.

“With this cum, I thee wed…” David whispered playfully, his lips brushing against Patrick’s ear.

And Patrick burst out laughing. That was _exactly_ what happened.

He sat up and saw David was laughing too, proud of his joke and probably a little delirious.

“I love you so much,” Patrick said before kissing him.

He’d marry him all over if he could.

After a long loving kiss, Patrick finally pulled out. David heavily sighed at the loss. Patrick sat back on his heels between David’s legs. He took in the thoroughly debauched man before him. His hair was mussed, face flushed, cock spent.

And the garter was still on.

Patrick laid down, his face even with the lace around David’s thigh. He looked up to his husband’s face.

“Do it,” David said, his eyes delighting in the silliness of this.

With great joy, Patrick took the garter in his teeth and removed it from David’s long leg.

He crawled back up the bed, garter still between his teeth, to meet his husband. David delicately took the garter from him, the biggest smile on his face.

“You’ve been properly deflowered, Mr. Brewer-Rose,” Patrick said before leaning forward and kissing David once, twice. He added dryly, “I can’t believe you waited until your wedding night to have sex.”

“I know,” David replied, failing to keep a straight face. “It was really difficult, but everyone knows me for my patience.”

Patrick busted out laughing again and David joined him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Patrick kissed him one more time, then flopped onto the bed. David curled up to his side, his hand on Patrick’s stomach, tracing circles on his skin. Then Patrick’s stomach growled loudly. They both laughed again.

“Do you want to eat that wedding cake now?” Patrick asked.

“Of course, I do,” David answered.

He kissed Patrick quickly before leaving the bed to retrieve the cake from the fridge.

In this moment, his life was perfect. He was lawfully wedded to the most amazing and beautiful man, with whom he just had possibly the best sex of his life. There was nothing that could ruin this feeling.

Patrick sat up when David returned with the cake and one fork. He carefully crawled into bed, making sure to not drop anything on their sheets.

“I’m surprised you chose to break the ‘no food in bed’ policy,” Patrick said as he took the fork from the plate.

“Okay,” David said, his typical defensiveness coming back. “I’m starving, and we spent way too much on this cake not to eat it.”

Patrick picked up a bite of cake and lovingly fed it to David who moaned with happiness.

“Gonna be honest right now,” he said. “I’m very glad our guests didn’t eat more of this.”

“…you are going to eat things other than this cake, right?” Patrick asked. He was genuinely unsure if David was serious.

David stared at him for a long moment before finally saying, “Yeah, yes, of course. I’ll eat… other things.”

That was entirely unconvincing and a little worrying, but Patrick smiled anyway.

Everything changed today. Yet everything was still the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
